Nynns Story
by Chozosgurl
Summary: A story about a Demon, and how she copes with the realm she came into. .


CRAAAAAAASSSSSH!!!!!

A green vixen was thrown into a tree, being thrown out of a vortex. She fell on her feet and wobbled; the tree swayed then crashed beside her. She knelt and looked at her arms, which were no longer connected her to her. A lump formed in her throat, but she swallowed it and stood; blood seeped and slowly flowed down the sides of her clothes. She walked a few more steps, her vision hazy. She heard someone call out to her "HEY THERE YOU! OH GOD! YOUR ARMS!" she looked towards the voice; seeing a bright silver robot racing in her direction. She fell again to her knees; then fainting to her loss of blood.

She woke up in a laboratory; she looked down at her arms and saw to robotic ones replacing her old ones. She lifted them and made a fist, examine them with a new fear in her eyes. She smiled evilly they'd be a good use in some of her fights. She sat up and rubbed her temples, but as she looked down at the rest of her body. Found herself naked. She swallowed the scream in her throat and let out a roar "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?!" She looked at the ground and found her bloody clothes, which used to be a t-shirt and ripped jeans; she found them more cut up to the point they were rags instead of clothes. At the sound of her voice, the silver robot entered the room, with a concern look on its face. She searched it some more and found that it wasn't really a robot, that was made of just metal. One half of its body was silver, consisting of only metal, the other half was a dark Orange. She let herself breath when she realized it was half of an echidna. Quickly, she tired to cover her naked body as best as she could from half-robot eyes. It rolled its eyes sighing "I've already seen everything that can be seen; I had to operate on you and had to remove your clothes to inspect for further damage" The vixen recoiled at the thought of it taking advantage of her. It seemed to read her thoughts "No, I didn't do anything to you to harm you, only to help you" It then turned and walked into the other room; coming back with a pair of clothing. It consisted of a black hoodie and gray trip pants. "Sorry, these are the only clothes I have; they're the last pair of clothes I used to have before" it gestured to its robotic half "Before I had my accident" The vixen listened to its voice, trying to dictate whether or not it was male or female; it was hard to with its robotic tone to it. The half-robot left to let her change. She pulled on the undergarments that had come with it and then put on the clothes. She was very happy with how it fit on her, baggy and not tight. She went into the room where the half-robot and gone and found it looking in a closet full of hats. 'Must have been a hat person' she thought calmly. It turned around and handed her the hat, she slipped it on it fit perfectly. It smiled then turned back around and headed into another room. The vixen followed.

"Jeremy" the half-robot spoke out of the quietness that had grown between them. The vixen jumped slightly and questioned "Huh?" she looked at it confused. "My names Jeremy, I could tell that you were trying to figure if I was male or not" his voice was soft, but the robotic voice made it sound bitter. The vixen moved her robotic arm and shook his awaiting hand "I'm BriNynn, Nynn preferably" Jeremy smiled at her, shaking warmly back. "Nice to meet you Nynn" she smiled awkwardly back, not used to the gesture "Thanks for saving my life, Jeremy" she thanked and nicely as she could sound. He raised his normal eyebrow at her with a slight frown; apparently she didn't sound too nice. Jeremy turned to face her, she noticed that one of his eyes was fully robotic; a small red dot meant as his pupil so he can see out of both of his eyes. Nynn began to wonder how he survived having half of his body made of metal. His robotic eye moved as his other stayed locked into her gaze. His face tilted as he asked "You do know that it's impolite to stare" Nynn turned a light red in her cheeks and looked away, noticing that they were in a living room. She crossed her arms and jerked a bit when she noticed that they were cold against her warm breast. She was looking down at her arms with interest. Jeremy handed her a crowbar; smiling "I want you to bend and break this" she looked at him sideways but did as she was told. The metal easily bent and snapped in half as if she just broke a twig. She handed him back the metal and received a bigger piece of metal "Do the same" he spoke firmly. She had to put a little pressure of her shoulders into it, but it soon did the same as the crowbar; snapped in half and was bent where her fingers immersed. Jeremy smiled at his work, and patted her arm; a long clang came from the connection of the two metals. The ringing hurt her ears, but he acted as nothing happened. He sat down onto the couch and rested backwards, his real eye looked filled with content; apparently he had been working for a while. Nynn stayed standing, uncomfortable with the fact that this guy was being so nice to a demon like her. He should have seen her mark of the devil on her lower back, if he had truly inspected every inch of her for bruises. She watched him lean his head back and fall fast asleep. As he slept, his robotic side whirred, making annoying clunking sound as he breathed heavily. Nynn scrunched up her nose annoyed; she decided to roam the house.

As she walked, she noticed a lot of the appliances and house products where made of metal. "Apparently he made this house himself" she chuckled to herself, amused that the guy apparently made a living with metal. As she continued to walk, she heard voices; muffled and happy sounding. Her trained ears, flicked around. She came to a door and slowly opened it; her mouth fell open at the sight. Two male hedgehogs were lying on top of each other on the large bed that was in the middle of the room. One male who was gold, was mounted onto of the brown one that looked up sideways at him adoringly. The gold one slowly began to hump the brown one. Nynn froze her eyes too noticeably huge as she gaped at the sight of the two gays. She felt a rush of excitement course through her body as she felt her bottom half tingle. The brown hedgehog noticed her and tuned maroon in embarrassment "Harris!" he said to his partner "We're not alone anymore" The gold hedgehog named Harris looked at Nynn coolly. He didn't seem to mind that she was there, he knew she was in the room the minute she entered the doorway. "So? Are you ashamed of me? Joe?" he cooed down to the brown hedgehog. Joe shook his head and looked at Nynn "privacy please" his eyes hard with anger. She turned around and left the room with a slam of the door. Nynn walked slowly, trying to calm herself down continued to walk around the house. She soon came back into the kitchen, and sat down. Her legs were sore and she was very thirsty. As she poured herself something to drink with a cup she had found, as she sipped she collected herself. 'So Im in a house, with a bunch of gay guys. . .'she stayed still as she let the thoughts go through her head as she took another sip. 'That's Hot' she chuckled, finding herself quite humorous. She stood up again leaving the cup of water behind, she made her way to the other side of the house; hoping to find a bed. She yawned; the want of sleep overcame her as her steps slowed. She found a door with "Jeremy" written above it, she slid her fingers over the words finding them bumpy but smooth. Her hand slid down to the doorknob, twisting slightly she opened the door. She peeked her head into the room to see Jeremy sprawled across his bed sleeping. She whimpered, she didn't know he had moved from the couch. She closed the door and turned to find another bedroom. An eerie feeling that someone was following her came as she walked. As she walked, she became infuriated with the feeling that someone was behind her; she turned wailing her fist into the air her eyes closed. She came in impact with a nose; she heard a crunching noise and a scream. Nynn opened her eyes and saw a girl sprawled on the ground still. Fear struck Nynn as she bent down and listened to the small echidna's heartbeat. She was a bright pink, the color annoyed her. Her heart was beating quickly, almost too quickly to be unconscious; before Nynn could jump up, a fist was thrown into her nose as well. Nynn slammed back against the wall and roared groping at her muzzle. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" she yelled down at the pink echidna's face. The echidna stood and growled at her "I should say the same thing!" Nynn scrunched up her nose and pinched its bridge trying to force back the pained tears into her head. "You were following me, why didn't you say anything before you pissed me off?!" The echidna stopped looking down at the ground "I didn't know who you were and thought you were intruding on the house so I followed you after you exited Jer's room" She looked ashamed as she also scrunched and pinched her nose. Nynn sighed and rolled her eyes "Im only trying to find a place in this huge house to crash, im exhausted" The small echidna nodded and turned, opening the door behind her; motioning for Nynn to follow. Nynn followed, and saw two beds "I heard that you'd be here, I just didn't know what you looked like; they wouldn't let me come in during surgery"

Later, as Nynn undressed and pulled on sleeping clothes; she crawled into her bed. She closed her eyes when her ass was groped tightly; she spun around to see the pink echidna naked besides her staring at her adoringly. "Yes?" Nynn said, her face flaming with an embarrassed blush. "My name is Tina" she pursued to lie down on top of Nynn, her quills falling neatly beside her well formed torso. Nynn cursed herself as her body began to burn with heat. Tina began to undress her, by pulling down her shirt and kissing at her bare breast. Nynn unable to move, because of the way that Tina was kneeling; just whimpered happily. . .

Nynn sat up and looked to the other bed to see her bedroom partner sleeping soundly. She sighed and cursed herself as she realized it was all a dream. "I must have been so tired I crashed before I got to undress" she was right, she still had her clothes on from before.

She pushed her feet out into the cold air as she pulled on the socks she found on the floor. She yawned and pulled on a pair of combat boots that she found also laying next to her bed. The pink echidna woke up and looked at her groggily; she was wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Nynn politely got up and started for the door; she turned around and asked "What's your name?" The pink echidna looked up appalled "I told you last night" Nynn eyes got wide with surprised "Tina?" the echidna nodded "Yup!"

Nynn stared down at the echidna "You had sex with me last night?!" Tina giggled "Yup! You're very sexy!" Nynn blushed and opened the door and slammed it behind her. "It wasn't a dream!" she fumed; angry she stormed down the hall and slammed opened Jeremy's door with a hard kick to the wood.

Jeremy spun around and looked at her with a fright "What's wrong Nynn?" Nynn eyes glared angrily "My Roommate had sex with me last night!" as soon as she said the words. She felt stupid; for it sounded quite wrong. Jeremy eyed her then asked silently "Did you give it to her back?" Nynn frowned "I thought it was a dream! I was TIRED" Jeremy sighed "Tina. . ." He glanced up at up Nynn and stood up. "Im sorry that she did that, she had sex with me on my first night here too" Nynn looked surprised; unable to grasp the fact that he could have a working . . . male part. Jeremy seemed to understand the surprised look and fumed angrily "YES IT WORKS, god your half a robot and then everyone starts to think you can't do anything!" he paused and talked to her now "Im smarter then my masters Harris and Joe!"

Nynn couldn't help but have her eyes get bigger at the word 'masters'. Jeremy sighed and explained "I wasn't born a full echidna, Joe and Harris put me together with half a robot; my accident was my birth" he paused and continued on "Im only a experiment, I was created" He sat down and Nynn sat next to him and listened. "I don't even know who was the person that I use for my human half, he must have been smart though" Nynn sighed; she knew the word creation all too well. She spoke quietly "well try living with the fact that you're a clone, and not an original; I was made to kill and destroy"

The two stared at each other then eventually got up and walked into the living room together.

"**Who Are You?"**

A month later, Nynn had learned with training how to fight with her new robotic arms; she gave Jeremy a couple of dents into his metal and normal body. She bruised him. Tina learned to keep her distance after Nynn had bruised her thighs when she tried to advance on her again the next night. Joe and Harris never showed their faces in front of Nynn often, they were often working on new animals and creations; or having fun of their own.

"Oh Jeremy, Do I have to leave?" she was starting to get used to the family feeling; her voice was angry her feelings hurt. She played with the coffee mug she had in her hands; wiggling her fingers. She fought every urge to cry. Jeremy looked at her sadly "Im afraid so Nynn, we need to make room for creations; Harris was nice enough to help operate on you quickly enough to save your life" he paused "as much as I don't want you to go girl; you have to" his voice was hazy and hard to understand. Nynn understood him though anyway. Nynn slammed the mug down and said heavily "Fine then, I'll leave . . . Thanks for everything Jeremy" she got up and turned clamping her teeth onto her lip. Jeremy stood up and reached for her "Nynn, I'll miss you" he clasped onto her arm and pulled into her a warm embrace; it was too much for the demon. She had to cry, so she let a couple flow down her cheeks.

Jeremy pulled away and kissed her, the he let her go and walked away; the two hated goodbyes. Nynn slammed the door open and stormed out into the field, where Tina was picking flowers. Nynn stormed past her at a quick pace; with a quick goodbye in the echidna's direction she started off at a run.

Nynn ran quickly through the trees, her breath barely audible as her feet quietly slapped the ground. Her last moment with Jeremy flashed through her thoughts as she cursed herself for letting her anger to get in the way of saying three words. She loved the half-robot and she knew that Harris wasn't the reason why she had to leave. "It must be because he knows; and doesn't want to continue a relationship with me! Why am I hated EVERYWHERE" she roared her last thought into the quiet night. She stopped instantly and then she snarled, her eyes turning a bright red "I never let feelings get me before, that's it!" she snapped "Im finding Lynn and killing her and I wont dawdle anymore! Im going to do what I was SENT here for!" she muttered angrily. She started to run again, this time towards a light in the distance; she home with the person who held the light. She'd find her clone; no matter what happens, she wouldn't let feelings get her down again. As she neared the light, she stared at the surroundings "Fuck, I'll never get out of these woods will I?!"

As she neared the house, she heard loud heavy rock music blaring from a room in the house. She tiptoed herself to the door and knocked on the door, getting herself ready to meet the owner of the house. The music stopped abruptly and then she heard the thumping of feet hitting the floor or stairs. She sighed as she waited. "COMING!" a male voice come from within, she heard the door jingle and the knob twisted. The door opened slowly, a blue cat poked his head out of it, his yellow eyes shining brightly in the darkness. "Hello?" he asked confused that someone would be around at this hour. "Hi, Im Nynn" she sighed "And I really need a place to stay, do you think that you could give me a place to sleep for tonight?" Her tails swished behind her; at the thought of sleep she realized she really needed it. The blue cat analyzed her body and finally he spoke, his voice deep "I guess for the night it would be okay" he smiled, it mystified her. She stepped for and nodded thanks, stepping past him into the living room. He pointed to the couch "There's the couch, you can sleep there" He then walked to a closet and pulled out a blanket. "My name is Jack Hikari, My room is upstairs to the left if you need me at all" he paused and pointed down the hall "The bathroom is just down there and. . . The kitchen is behind you" Nynn looked around then nodded, sitting on the couch she smiled slightly she learned how to smile accurately with Tina. "Thank you, im sorry I disturbed you goodnight" Jack nodded, he smiled brightly then ran up the stairs and turned his music on again. Only it was a bit quieter. Nynn closed her eyes, thinking she tried to plan out how she would get Jack to get her into the city.

She pursued her lips and nibbled on her tongue. She brushed her fingers against her sex and an idea popped into her mind. "Seduction?" she thought harder "No, I'll just ask tomorrow and see how it goes from there" with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Jack tossed and turned in his sleep, nightmares struck his dreams, and he whimpered and tossed again. His tail twitched and his body spazzed. He sat up with a fright and looked around. He realized what he just experienced was just a dream. He got up and walked into the hall, then went downstairs; to see if he really did have a houseguest. He peered into the living room and saw Nynn sleeping soundly on the couch, she looked warm. He felt an urge to cuddle next to her warm form. He inched forward then carefully set his body next to hers. Curling into a slight 'c' shape he purred; feeling a little safer he fell fast asleep next to her warm chest and stomach.

Nynn woke up, with the weird feeling of arms wrapped around her waist; for a few moments she thought she was in bed with Jeremy again. But she noticed that it wasn't a cold arm then a warm arm; the both of them were unusually warm. "Mmmhm" she felt something rub into her breast, her eyes snapped open. She looked down seeing Jack snuggled up close to her; looking as if he was in a nice dream. An angry blushed flashed across her face "err" she growled, but kept the roar out of her throat.

Something flashed in her eyes, and she felt a sudden warmness overcome her; she stroked his head, petting him gently. Her anger subsided and she felt like she did at the home with Jeremy. She froze "Jeremy" she mouthed and all her anger and hurt arouse again. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" she roared. Jack jumped in freight and fell to the ground hitting his head hard on the coffee table. "FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK" Jack yelled as he grabbed his head in agony. Nynn stood up and lifted her arms; her sleeves fell down showing the glinting metal of her false arms. Jack stared at them in fear "I.I. Im sorry! I had a NIGHTMARE and you looked so warm and I felt safe and!" he stopped and yelped when he felt Nynn's foot in his butt. "SO YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD MOLESTE ME!" Jack did a flip and stood up "HEY I LET YOU STAY HERE WHEN YOU HAD NO PLACE TO STAY IT WAS THE LEAST YOU COULD!"

Nynn stared at him, and then tried to control herself, remembering that he still had to stay alive to get him to get her to the city. "Your right" she grunted "But you should have at least warned me before you cuddled up in my breast" Jack nodded and frowned "I'm sorry for scaring you Nynn; it's a problem I have that I haven't figured out yet and. . . Im just sorry" he walked away into the kitchen and opened the freezer grabbing a bag of peas and setting them on the big egg that formed on his forehead. Nynn walked forward and sighed; she turned and walked into the bathroom down the hall. She stared into the mirror and sighed deeply; she didn't understand why anyone would cuddle up to a demon like her. "Then of course, he hasn't seen my demon symbol on my back"

"Nynn!" Jack called from the kitchen; she opened the bathroom door and called back "Yeah?" Jack walked into the hall and towards her "You look a lot like a friend of mine" he spoke with care, hoping it wouldn't offend her. "Oh yeah? What's her name?" she asked back quietly as she brushed her hair with her fingers. "Her name is BriLynn Hover" Nynn froze, and turned to him slowly "My name is BriNynn Hover" her eyes glinted evilly as she smiled "I'm her clone" Jack stared at her sideways "I should of guessed, do you want to meet her?" Nynn smiled "Would I ever?!" she smiled "Of course!" Jack rubbed his bruise as he turned back around "Im going to visit her today actually; you may come if you wish" Nynn smiled "Okay!" she made her voice sound preppy happy.

She pumped her fists into the air and silently mouthed "YES" she put her hair back up and placed the hat back on her head "This was easier then I thought it would be"

Jack led Nynn outside and started to walk through the trees, Nynn following slowly. They walked in silence, finding nothing to talk about at the moment. Jack led the way; but he would glance back at her to see if she was following. Which she always was. Finally he asked what question that was on his mind "Why are both of your arms robotic?" Nynn snarled a bit before answering "I was sent to this realm through a vortex, on the way I lost both of my arms" she paused and continued "A Echidna found me, and quickly saved me by putting these on" she lifted her arms into the air" she blew air out through her nose as she continued "I lived there for a month, before he kicked me out yesterday morning" Jack looked at her sadly, "Oh, im sorry" Nynn flashed angry eyes at him "I let myself get to close to him, like Creator said; I shouldn't" she groaned "I fell in love with him, now im not letting feelings like that to get in the way of what I was sent here for" Jack looked at her slyly "Was to do what?" Nynn stopped talking for a few minutes to collect herself "To kill someone who has been bothering me and creator" Jack large cat eyes grew larger in fear "Who do you want to kill?" Nynn grew annoyed "You ask too many questions" she snapped at his face. "Sorry" he apologized and they once again walked in silence for another half hour.

"We're here" he said, pushing away a branch to show a large city behind it. Nynn grew anxious, but controlled herself; she would be with her prize shortly. She twisted up her nose when she saw that some buildings puffed smoke, her realm was cleaner; nothing puffed smoke. "Figures those villains are much cleaner then these scum"

As the walked through the streets; Jack dared and asked another question "If you really did love this guy who kicked you out yesterday morning; why didn't you tell him so? Or try to stay with him?" Nynn frowned and sighed "I don't know Jack, I really don't" he sighed satisfied he walked into an apartment building and walked to the elevator. Nynn stepped into the elevator and waited for it to close; when it did she carefully watched what floor Jack picked. "Level 6" he said aloud when he pressed it gently. As the elevator moved, so did Nynn's heartbeat; her excitement was going to give her a heart attack if they didn't get there soon. The door opened and Jack walked out and into the hallway; Nynn followed a little dance in her steps.

Jack knocked on the door and waited for the resident inside to answer. He smiled gently in Nynn's direction, trying to calm her down he grabbed her hand and purred "Settle down Nynn, its going to be alright" Nynn ignored his hand and just continue to sway back and forth from foot to foot. Jack waited another moment and found that there was no answer, he pushed open the door and found the apartment empty. Nynn almost screamed, until a brown fox came out of the bathroom with only a towel on. He stopped when he saw the two and blushed "Uh…? Hello?!" Jack just stared at him blankly "Where's Lynn, Trevor?" Trevor frowned and grumbled "I really wish you'd warn me before you came over Jack" Jack sighed "Lynn invited me over for lunch" Trevor sighed and went into his room saying "She'll be back in a few minutes; she went to go get food for Autumn and Terrance"

Nynn sat down with Jack on the couch, and couldn't resist the urge to scream at the top of her lungs. Jack leaned back and fell asleep.

"Why do they always fall asleep in front of me? Seriously I have trouble understanding these Earthlings" she thought loudly in her head, trying to do something to ease her heart and mind. As she thought she looked down at her hands; she noticed that Jacks hand was still tightly wrapped around hers. She frowned, wishing that she could feel things like a simple holding of hands.

She pushed the thought away and pulled her hand away; placing his now cooling hand onto his stomach. She watched him sleep; noticing that he slept a lot like Jeremy did, just without all the noise. His chest slowly rose then fell; she stared at his chest as the slow movements began to entrance her into a comforting smile. She continued to do this until she noticed that the chest she was watching was starting to rise and fall a bit faster then usual. She snarled when she heard "Uh . . . Nynn? What are you staring at?" She trailed her eyes up to Jacks face that was blushing and looking at her confused. "Uh . . . nothing Jack" She jumped when the door opened and Lynn stood in the door way.

Lynn looked a lot like Nynn, besides the fact that she had real arm; non-streaked brown hair. And wore a blue cap and teal hoodie. Her eyes locked onto Nynn's, surprise and confusion filled her eyes. She looked at Jack and asked "Who is this?"

Nynn jumped forward and snarled "BriNynn Hover, your clone from Htrae!" Lynn jumped back and tumbled backwards "And I was set here by My Creator to KILL YOU" She gripped Lynn's throat and lifted her into the air. Lynn turned blue, she gasped for breath.

Jack sprung forward and tackled Nynn onto the floor "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Lynn was thrown into the wall; she quickly stood and ran to Trevor, who was standing angrily snarling. Jack pressed all of his weight into her shoulders. Nynn lifted her feet and flung Jack back and into the wall. She stood up and growled at him "Im doing as I told you I had to do, Kill Lynn and bring her corpse back to Creator!" Jack hit the wall and fell on his feet, standing he raced at her "Your not touching Lynn without getting through me" he growled throwing himself onto her again. Nynn grabbed him and ran towards the window she jumped through it; she let go of Jack as they continued to fall. Jack gripped onto her leg as she started to spin her tails and hover. She shook her leg and roared "I WONT LET ANYONE GET BETWEEN ME AND MY PURPOSE!" Jack's claws sprung out as he started to grip into her and climb up her body. Nynn roared in pain as his claws pulled away at her fur.

Soon, Nynn was bleeding horrendously; she punched at Jacks face as she descended to the ground quickly. "GET OFF MY BACK!" she growled as she bucked him forward. He loosened and jumped towards the building, hooking onto the structure and climbing quickly up the side of the building. Nynn flew up to the roof of the building and stood waiting for him, bleeding but paying no mind to it whatsoever. Jack reached the top and did a flip, landing on his feet. He smiled as he knew he was winning. Nynn growled; as she realized that she could loose. But she wasn't going to let it happen easily.

"Your wasting your Time Nynn, you should just go back to the realm you came from!" Jack snapped in her direction as he struck out his arm, an orange energy blade grew from an orb in his hand. He stood in a ready stance as he waited for her to answer. Nynn licked the blood oozing from her shoulder and grinned devilishly. "A waste of my time? It won't be a waste of my time when I can sick my teeth into your warm flesh" she paused licking her lips "And eat your divine body"

Jack stared at her in shock; never would he think the beautiful creature he was snuggling up on in the morning thirsted for his body. He shuddered, his fur stood on end. He hissed and started to run at her, raising his sword he swung down at her. Nynn rushed forward at him and met the blade with her hand; a loud clanging sound rang throughout the area. Jack hissed again and clamped his hands over his ears, whimpering at the high screeching sound. Nynn, learned to deal with the sound of metal clanging together; she noticed though that the blade left a small indent in her metallic palm. As soon as Jack recovered, he swung his blade again, this time at her side. Lynn met it with her arm, gripping the blade she flung it out of his grasp. He flipped backwards and found himself at the edge, he looked down and gulped. There were twenty stories below him, falling would mean death to him. Nynn rushed at him and quickly he grabbed her shoulder and jumped forwards, spinning the two in a circle. Nynn swung her arms around and lost her balance, flipping backwards she spiraled towards the ground.

Jack felt something push him forward; he jumped forwards and spiraled towards the vixen that had lost consciousness at the moment she fell. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her torso, causing the large group of people below him to gasp in shock. He pushed all his weight towards the side of the building, and caught onto a window ledge. He gasped as the weight pulled on his arm, painfully he held onto her tightly. He felt an urge to save the vixen though she had just tried to kill him. The ledge began to crack, and finally it gave away, the two began to spiral towards the ground again. Jack grunted in fear and held Nynn with both arms like a baby. He readied himself to land onto the ground.

Jack landed on his feet, and heard a loud snap; it was his legs breaking under the crushing impact of the two's weight. He fell to his knees then on top of Nynn with a pained sigh. Nynn woke up instantly, and found people staring at her; she panicked and looked at Jack. The people murmured as Nynn looked at him devilishly "Why didn't I die?" she exclaimed loudly. A Black Hawk stepped forward and pointed to Jack. "As you were falling, he jumped after you and saved your life!" Nynn stared at the unconscious blue cat and gasped. She picked him up and stood. "No!" the black hawk snapped as she stood up "The help will be here soon!" Nynn shook her head and stared down at Jack, her eyes wide with surprise. She started to run, though she limped occasionally; no one else could catch up with her. As she ran she talked to the cat "you dumbfuck, what the hell did you think you were doing saving me like that?" her mind raced at the possibilities of answers when he awoke. "I almost killed you! And yet you still jump down after me" angry tears spilled out of her eyes as she ran "What the hell?!" she growled down at him "WHY YOU DICK?!"

As she ran, she found herself running straight for the forest to the only person she trusted with another life, yet her Own. . .

**What's happening to me?**

Nynn ran faster, she panted as she carried the injured blue cat in her arms. She was bleeding badly, and was growing very faint; but she didn't let her stop from pushing her feet off the ground any faster. The more it hurt, the harder she pressed her feet off the ground. She passed Jack's house, and ran even faster. Soon she looked like a green blur from someone who was watching. She saw the light from the house and ran towards; it screaming "JEREMY!" she sobbed loudly "HARRIS! JOE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Suddenly the door slammed open and Jeremy stood there, with worried eyes. "Nynn?!" she stopped in front of him and he sighed "Why do I always find you bloody?" Nynn looked at him pleadingly "Please Help him" she raised Jack up in Jeremy's face. "Anything for you Nynn" he took Jack in his arms and carried him off quickly to the lab.

Nynn smiled slightly, then felt herself shut down; as she fell forward she sighed "I'll kill the fox later" and fainted once more.

Nynn woke up and sat up, her whole body was bandaged; she sighed with a smile "They saved my life once again" She looked across the room and saw Jack sleeping, both of his feet were in casts; and his cuts were bandaged as well. "Oh, your awake" Jeremy's voice cut into her thoughts, she looked at him and nodded. He handed her some food; which she ate quickly. "How may I ask this happened?" he pointed to the both of them; Nynn explained. Jeremy looked at her bewildered "You saved the guy who saved you, who you also tried to kill" Nynn nodded "I don't feel like myself anymore, usually I would of just walked off and let him die" Jeremy nodded "Since you're a demon, Im surprised you just didn't kill him once he attacked you the first time" Nynn froze, she realized that with her teeth, she could of easily ended the cats Life with a good chomp of his neck. Jeremy then walked out of the room. Nynn followed him quickly "Would you stop walking away from me Jer?!" he spun around and eyed her confused "What is it Nynn?" Nynn grabbed his hand and groaned "You keep walking away and I can never tell you what I've wanted to tell you!"

His eye grew wide with surprise "well, I won't walk away now; what is it?" Nynn sighed and closed her eyes; silently she readied herself. She opened her mouth and spoke "I love you Jeremy" She opened her eyes to read his expression. Jeremy sighed and pressed her "Yeah? What is it you wanted to tell me?" Nynn grew furious, "I just told you! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THAT WAS FOR ME?!" Jeremy shrugged "No, I don't; I don't get that feeling"

Jack was listening to the conversation with interest; it angered him that he was being so inconsiderate about Nynn's feelings. He pushed himself out of the bed, and with crutches; he hopped to the doorway to get a better view. Nynn froze, everything in her body just stopped beating for a minute; suddenly a feeling that hurt more then the pain she had gotten just a few hours earlier filled her up quickly. Instead of crying she turned it into fury. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed "All those hours of SEX? AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU FELT NOTHING?!" Jeremy frowned "I felt the pleasure, I just don't feel love" Nynn shook violently " YOU BASTARD!" she pulled her fist back and wielded it on Jeremy's real face. "OW NYNN!" he held his eye and stood his ground. "OH SO YOU CAN FEEL PAIN BUT YOU CANT FEEL LOVE?!" her heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces. She picked up Jeremy and threw him in Jacks direction, running outside growling. Jack jumped out of the way and looked at him angrily. "You can't tell me you're serious can you?!" Jeremy looked up at him, his face stern "You love her don't you?" Jack frowned "I don't know what you're talking about?! I've only known her a day!" Jeremy shrugged and stood up "I guess you haven't realized yet, but her name was all you said during surgery" he walked out of the room silently. Jack stared at him confused; he didn't feel anything for Nynn, not that he didn't already know.

Nynn fell to her knees, then she leaned back and sat; hugging her knees she cried. She let herself feel the pain as she cried; "why" she bit her lip and spoke to the stars "WHY MUST I FEEL SO MUCH PAIN?!" she cried to the night sky; that just twinkled happily in response. She jumped up and growling, she ran to a near by tree; she grabbed a stick and started to sharpen it with her teeth. "I can bear bloody pain, but I can't bear THIS!" she cried and fell to her knees she readied the stick to her bosom. "WAIT" Jack hobbled towards Nynn, reaching out his hand "don't! Do that Nynn! It's the coward's way out of life!" She handed him the stick and led his hands to hold the stick tightly and she set the stick above her heart. "Then you kill me! PLEASE" her eyes watered, tears spilling out of her eyes she sobbed for her life to end. Jack frowned at her "I'm not going to kill you Nynn" he pulled his hands down and threw the stick away from her reach. Nynn stared at him pleadingly; for the first time in her life she looked like a little child who looked like she just lost her teddy bear. She kneeled forward and held her head; she wailed "Oh why not?!" Jack set himself next to her and sighed "Because; it wouldn't be right" he paused "And you deserve to live" he set a hand on her shoulder "Nynn, everyone gets their heartbroken; it's normal for us" He sighed. Nynn stared at him "not for me Jack, Im not a normal person like you" she took a deep breath and let it out "Im a demon and this is a new feeling for me"

Jack stared at her, he wasn't surprised "Sort of explains your outbursts" Nynn frowned it wasn't funny to her. Jack sighed "Well I can understand why you feel out of place here; actually I've always felt out of place" Nynn leaned against his shoulder, listening; never feeling so content in her life. "Whys that?" she asked quietly "Because, I don't remember my past" he paused "I have nightmares frequently and never feel safe with people; I don't remember being happy or feeling any happy pleasure" he sighed "I guess I can relate to you, since this is the first time you experiencing feelings like love and others like anger, I feel as if I am too" Nynn felt something happen within her heart, she didn't feel the huge pain in her heart anymore; it was still there it was just dulled. She didn't think anyone could feel like she did at times. Apparently someone had. Jack stared down at Nynn who was now watching two squirrels getting ready for their sleep. He yawned and then patted Nynn's shoulder "I can't get up, I'll have to sleep out here tonight" she looked at him crazed. "Uh no, I'll carry you to your bed" She got up and then picked up Jack, who was blushing; he couldn't do anything about what she was doing. But he rathered she would of just left him there then to embarrass him like this. She went into her room, which Tina had to be moved to the couch, in order for the two to have beds. She set him down onto the bed; "Thanks" Jack murmured. Nynn nodded and sat down on her own bed. They lay down and just talked; occasionally making each other laugh and throw excess pillows at each other. Nynn turned to her side and stared into Jacks eyes; he stared back smiling. She never felt this connected to anyone ever. Jack smiled and yawned "Im tired, goodnight" and with that he closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep. Nynn thought for a few moments then gasped "I . . . what?" she questioned her feelings about Jack then smiled. She got out of bed, knowing that he wouldn't hear her in his sleep. She whispered into his ear softly. "I never thought it'd be possible to love the person I wanted to kill not ever 24 hours ago, but I guess it is. I love you Jack Hikari. Believe me, im just as surprised as you will be when I can tell you for real" She then crawled into her bed and fell asleep happily.

Then next morning, she found Jack curled up to her again, this time; his eyes were open. She gasped in surprised before she could talk; Jacks lips met hers gently and smiled "I love you too BriNynn Hover"

Nynn yelped and fell out of the bed, she looked up at the ceiling, and her face was flamed with embarrassment. Jack rolled over to the edge and looked down at her worriedly "are you okay?" his voice was just as quiet as it had been when he first spoke. Nynn sat up bewildered "You don't love me, I've only know you for not even two days!" Jack looked hurt "But last night. . ." Nynn realized what she had said to him last night; she knew she loved him. But it was too sudden, and she didn't know who she loved more, Jack or Jeremy. She sighed and looked up at him "Im sorry, you scared me" she stood up and handed him his crutches "I hope your not lying to me" she paused and glared at him "I wont let you live again if you are" Jack hobbled towards the door with her, following her into the hall with a confident voice "I don't think I've ever been so serious about my feelings Nynn, im not lying; I wouldn't even think of lying to you"

As the two left the house; Jack asked Nynn quietly "Could you carry me?" he blushed and chuckled nervously "Its starting to hurt to hobble around like I am" Nynn then without warning laughed; very loudly. She giggled and nodded "Sorry, I just think it's funny that you like being in my arms is all" As Nynn picked him up in a baby's cradle, Jack thought quietly to himself "I don't think its funny at all; It's the only place I want to be" he smiled and continued his thought "In your arms" Nynn looked down at him, finding that he was staring at her dreamily; a stupid look was on his face. She blushed then tried to ignore his eyes as she started off at a jog towards his house.

Nynn set Jack down on the couch and then went to sit down herself. Her leg muscles were starting to feel sore from running as much as she had been. Nynn retied her shoes; she was getting ready to leave. "Nynn" Jack said softly "Where are you going?" Nynn sighed and plopped her foot back onto the ground with a stomp, she then went to work on the other foot. "Nynn" his voice pressed. "I have to go back to Htrae, and tell Creator" she paused and gulped "That I cannot, kill Lynn" Jack's jaw dropped "But just a day ago, you were so serious in killing her; you were so serious about it you nearly killed me" Nynn nodded and looked at him sadly "I don't know what's happening to me, but if killing Lynn would hurt you" she paused and nibbled on her lip "Then I wont kill her, just for you" she stood up and was stopped by Jacks hand. "What will your Creator do when he finds you back with no corpse?" Nynn's eyes turned a bright red and she recited a demon verse that Jack couldn't make out. "Huh?" he asked her, she snapped her head back in his direction "Death" Jack whimpered and shook his head "No, don't go; not yet" Nynn snarled and pulled her hand away from his "If I don't go there soon, he will come to demolish all of the people I've been in contact with" Jack eyes pleaded "Well, if you're going to leave soon, can you do one more thing for me?" Nynn sighed and nodded "Yes" she stared at him "What is it?"

Jack patted the seat and smiled "Would you go on a date with me tonight?" Nynn eyes widened, she had never heard of a date; yet alone gone on one. "A date?" she asked confused "Isn't that fruit?" Jack laughed and chuckled "No Nynn, a date is where two people go out to eat, or watch a movie with each other" Nynn blushed and nodded "Well, I guess there's no harm in that" Jack smiled, "I know just the place!"

"Jack, everyone is staring at me" Nynn looked down at the menu she was holding, blushing harshly. Jack looked up and smiled "It's only because they've never seen something as beautiful as you" Nynn turned maroon, and dug her nose into the menu. To the point the words of the menu where blurry. A little blue fox ran up to Nynn's side and pulled on her pant leg. Nynn pulled her nose out of the menu and looked down at the kid "Yes?" she asked a bit surprised. "Are you the big lady who was on the news last night?" Nynn looked confused the youngling continued "You were fighting him! But he saved you it was SO COOL" He frowned then "You almost killed him, you were so scwary!" He hissed at her, then went to Jack and lifted a napkin up to him "Mister? Will you sign this for me?" he giggled "You were so awesome yesterday!" Jack chuckled to humor the youngling then signed the napkin. He then leaned down to the kids level and pointed to Nynn "That is a very nice lady boy, I want you to apologize to her for being rude" The boy looked at her and quickly said "sorry" before he ran off to his awaiting parents.

Nynn growled at Jack "They're staring at me because of last night!" she pointed to his feet, and noticed that he didn't have his casts on anymore "Jack! Where are you casts?!" Jack frowned "I didn't need them anymore, besides I wasn't going to let you carry me again" Nynn sighed and went on "Ugh, I knew there was trouble the minute I stepped into this place" Jack shook his head and sighed "Just order something Nynn, so we can get to eating; don't let some little boy bother you"

A half hour later, the waitress came with their food. And set down Jacks food first, bending down and giggling at him; quietly slipping him her number. Nynn grew furious; just seeing it made her angry. She clenched her teeth, when the waitress noisily plopped down her food and walked away with a skimpy walk. Jack stared down after her. Nynn growled and threw a piece of bread at him; got up and stormed out of the restaurant.

An Hour later, Nynn was lying on Jacks couch. Angry tears spilled out of her eyes as she stared at the ceiling. The front door opened and Jack called for Nynn "Nynn? Are you here?" he limped into the living and looked at her sadly "Why'd you run off?" Nynn stared at him angrily, tears still spilled out of her eyes "You were flirting with that girl! And you stared at her ass!" Jack eyes widened, he didn't think that would upset Nynn. He sat next to her and apologized.

Nynn frowned and sat up, and eventually laughed at one of the jokes he was telling. Jack smiled, "That's more like it" he chuckled and then, crawled over to her. He kissed her neck and then her lips gently. Nynn kissed back, letting him caress her body gently. Slowly, the two removed ones clothes. Jack hovered over her body; he kissed her body as gently as he could. Nynn closed her eyes and murred softly.

Jack kneeled before Nynn, she stared at him; and slowly she raised her knees to her stomach. Jacks erected penis started to caress her inner thighs, he kissed at her breasts; licking her nipples gently. Nynn breathed heavily as she closed her eyes, her body burned; wanting the cat to pick up his movements. Jack, crawled down to her thighs, and slowly he lapped at her clit. The feeling of the rough tongue, aroused Nynn even more; it gave her a new feeling.

Soon, Nynn just wanted him to stop; she grabbed his arms and pulled him up on top of her. "I want you inside of me. . NOW" she gasped as she kissed him fiercely. Jack chuckled and positioned himself; he glanced up at her and smiled. She smiled back devilishly, as she kissed at his neck. Jack lowered his prick, and thrusting; he entered her. Nynn gasped, she was slightly shocked that it was so quick. Jack humped her; entering, leaving and reentering slowly. Nynn wiggled her hips, bracing herself for harder entries. Jack picked up his pace as he kissed her passionately; allowing the two barely any breathing space.

The next morning, Nynn woke up; Jacks arm wrapped around her torso, and leg resting on top of hers. Nynn wiggled, finding herself ripping away at Jacks fur; though it didn't hurt it meant that they sweat and had quite a bit of fun last night. Nynn yawned and stroked Jacks hair, this time complete comfort filled her; she didn't feel a bit angry whatsoever. She kissed his forehead, and wiggled herself out of his grip; silently landing on the floor. She then grabbing her clothes; threw them into the washer, they were all bloody from her new wounds. She then went into the bathroom and started the shower; it gave out powerful steams of heat. She stepped under the hot water, and gasped; it was very hot. But she didn't bother to change the temperature; it didn't bother her after a few seconds. She grabbed Jacks shampoo and had to laugh; its name said "The New Feline Wave" She poured a bit into her palm and started to lather her hair; washing out all the grime and blood out of her hair.

As she finished her shower; she looked into the mirror, and instead of seeing Nynn. She saw someone else, she saw Lynn, by washing her hair; she washed out her streaks. Which were made from blood; by simply dipping her hair into a blood puddle or into a bloody corpse.


End file.
